Chrome Brutus(2017)
Chrome Brutus was a Mk.III Canadian jaeger. It was tasked with guarding Canada and parts of America from kaiju attack until its destruction in 2024. History Early Combat History Chrome Brutus was launched on December 7, 2017 as the last Mk.III unit. It was assigned to the Anchorage Shatterdome, alongside Brawler Yukon and Gipsy Danger. These three would form the fabled "Northern Trio," although they never executed a full triple-team deployment. Tengu Chrome's first deployment came against Tengu on August 17, 2019. Although Gipsy Danger was slated to engage, the category III kaiju slipped past Anchorage undetected, going off the grid for three hours. Following an exhaustive combing of the waters near Alaska by ships and aircraft, a USAF Global Hawk drone finally picked up the bogey 50 miles off the coast of Vancouver. Stacker Pentecost had shrewdly dispatched Chrome to the city some six hours prior. Shortly after touchdown, Chrome pinned down Tengu with a barrage of continuous gatling gun fire. The high-caliber shells ripping through its skin did not stop the kaiju from diving underwater to evade six rockets fired in its direction; luckily, Flint and Amarok had aimed the rockets at a steep angle, so that they impacted just short of Vancouver's beachfront. Tengu briskly skirted around Chrome's 6 o'clock and breached the surface in an effort to latch onto the Mk.III's back, failing to do so when a vicious shoulder tackle sent it cartwheeling back into the sea. Chrome then used her massive bulk to flatten Tengu against the seabed and glaciated its limbs with reactor coolant, shattering all of them in succession before shoving the dismembered kaiju to deeper waters. What was left of Tengu was blasted to cinder by no less than eleven mortar missiles. Harbinger Harbinger breached on Christmas Day, 2023 and headed for Anchorage. This monster had no less than six arms, each ending in a colossal lobster-claw like appendage. Chrome intercepted the kaiju deep within the Gulf of Alaska. The two opponents evenly traded blows, until a lucky shot from Harbinger crushed Chrome's right shoulder. The reeling jaeger was pinned to an iceberg and bludgeoned to near-destruction. With just 60% system integrity, Ilisapie and Zeke unleashed Chrome's plasmacaster at point-blank range; as Harbinger backpedaled, Chrome bodily hurled it between two icebergs. Harbinger's head was crushed as Chrome shoved both icebergs against each other. Tailspitter On March 8, 2024, Tailspitter made headway towards Valparaiso. The titanic category IV was the largest one yet, mandating a triple-jaeger team drop. Thus, Chrome Brutus was deployed along with Diablo Intercept and Matador Fury. All three jaegers unloaded their ordnance as soon as Tailspitter's location was confirmed. Diablo's napalm spears, Matador's flamethrowers and Chrome's rockets pounded Tailspitter, yielding devastating results; three arms were blown off, while bony armor plates were warped and singed, exposing the softer hide underneath. Diablo jammed three spears into Tailspitter's midsection as Chrome and Matador distracted it with gatling gun fire and flamethrower volleys. Tailspitter countered by crushing Diablo's knee and tossing the other two jaegers backwards. Before any of them could recover, fifty-foot tail spikes skewered Diablo's conn-pod. Chrome and Matador charged the kaiju, ruthlessly battering it down with everything they had. Chrome unloaded its remaining rockets onto Tailspitter's back. The kaiju soon floundered helplessly, with Blue cascading from its gaping wounds. Matador pinned it down while Chrome ripped out Tailspitter's spinal vertebrate. PGS-24 On May 30, 2024, Chrome and Echo Saber intercepted PGS-24 near Puget Sound. Both jaegers received heavy damage from PGS-24's long, spear-like claws, which it used as deadly thrusting devices. Chrome eventually managed to get behind PGS-24 and unleash her gatling guns; the kaiju was momentary distracted amid a hailstorm of shells. Chrome then used its considerable weight to flip PGS-24 on its back, pinning it down as Echo Saber hacked away with her katanas. Echo had severed two arms and inflicted deep cuts along PGS-24's side when the kaiju went limp. It lay on its back, seemingly unmoving, as Chrome and Echo stepped back. As Echo's pilots inquired LOCCENT about PGS-24's signature, the kaiju's tongue lashed out and pierced her conn-pod. Echo reeled as one of its pilots took the brunt of the neural load, his partner having succumbed to PGS-24's ambush. Chrome was sent flying by a powerful tail-swipe from the kaiju. PGS-24 proceeded to knock Echo over and hammer its upper torso to scrap. The Japanese jaeger's chest armor was ripped open, her batteries and power core falling prey to PGS-24's claws. Thus, it was too late when Chrome blasted PGS-24 back with a plasmacaster shot; Echo lay in smoking ruins as her remaining pilot died of seizure. Chrome tackled PGS-24 onto a boulder, brutally pounding at the kaiju until its movements subsided. Twenty-four mortar missiles unleashed at point-blank range sadistically ripped PGS-24 to shreds. Destruction The category IV Indominus breached on June 19, 2024. It circled around the Breach for five hours, before swimming towards North America. Eight more agonizing hours crawled by as Indominus kept to the seabed, going back and forth between Anchorage and Vancouver. It finally bolted for Sitka, with Chrome Brutus and Brawler Yukon giving chase. Thirty minutes into the deployment, Indominus was still circling underwater; LOCCENT confirmed its signature was nearby, but couldn't determine its exact location. Chrome and Brawler thus had to rely on their own instruments for any shred of evidence on Indominus' whereabouts. The intense snowstorm outside rendered visibility zero, negating any form of assistance from circling Jumphawks. Three hours later, Chrome and Brawler were ordered to spread out and switch to offensive positions. This turned out to be a grave mistake, as Indominus rammed into Chrome's right leg while Brawler was miles away. A commonly known design fault of Chrome was its top-heavy build; its densely armored upper body was mounted on top of short, spindly legs, the joints of which were dangerously exposed. Thus, Indominus' mass and velocity were more than enough to cleave off Chrome's right leg. Ilisapie and Zeke's tormented screams reverberated through LOCCENT speakers as Chrome collapsed into the frigid water. Indominus then latched onto Chrome's left knee and shredded it through. The kaiju finally emerged from the water, leering down at its stricken opponent. Chrome was knocked onto its back as both rocket canisters were torn out. One of these was shoved into Chrome's chest cavity, igniting her reactor and engulfing the vicinity in a haze of sulfur fumes. When the smoke cleared, Jumphawk pilots watched in horror as Indominus climbed on top of Chrome's hollow chest and ripped out her conn-pod. When Brawler arrived, Indominus had slipped into the water again. Its next confirmed location was Nome, where Hydra Corinthian took it down after a 20 minute struggle. Zeke survived but lisapie drowned to death Chrome's destruction, only to succumb to his injuries just as LOCCENT confirmed Hydra's kill. Features Chrome Brutus' specs of slow speed, decent strength and low armor are rather mediocre, especially compared with powerhouses Mammoth Apostle and Cherno Alpha. Yet physical prowess was never a high priority for Chrome's designers; they focused heavily on firepower and reliability in arctic conditions. As a result, Chrome has no melee weapons beyond its fists, its entire arsenal built around ranged armament. The TKMS12 reactor coolant and triple-layered reactor shielding keep the jaeger running even if the outer armor is shredded through. Such additional systems installed near the reactor significantly increased volume, hence Chrome's top-heavy stature. Strength Although lacking when compared to brutes like Striker Eureka, Chrome's strength output is sufficient enough to strike down most kaiju. As kaiju became increasingly stronger, Ilisapie and Zeke used their jaeger's weight to place them on even ground; the immense bulk of Chrome's upper torso was enough to pin down cat. IV's, simply by ramming into them. For Chrome, physical strength is nothing more than a secondary tool to set up high-yield bombardments. Armor Chrome's armor is similar in property to that of Gipsy Danger. This translates to thin armor plates and some exposed area near the joints. Contrary to appearance, Chrome's colossal upper torso is not heavily armored; most of the mass comes from cooling equipment and reactor shielding. Nonetheless, Chrome's reactor shielding is the heaviest of any nuclear jaeger, and supplemented its exterior armor brilliantly. Speed Chrome is one of the slower Mk.III jaegers, since the short, stubby legs have to support the tremendous weight of its upper torso. This design creates a number of issues in addition to slow speed, namely instability and poor maneuverability. The stiff upper torso means that Chrome has difficulty righting itself after being knocked over. Chrome is unable to move fluidly in combat, and thus resorts to lethargic, choppy movements. This is in stark contrast to Mammoth Apostle, which is incredibly flexible despite its mass and slow speed. Armament Saying Chrome placed emphasis on firepower is an understatement; Chrome Brutus was quite literally built around its arsenal. Trivia * Chrome was voted "jaeger with the sexiest drivesuit design" during an inter-Shatterdome poll. * Ilisapie was Brawler Yukon's support pilot before joining the Academy, while Zeke worked as a professional spelunker. * Ilisapie and Zeke were both 26 years old when Chrome launched in 2017. * Ilisapie and Zeke, along with Caitlin Lighcap and Sergio D'Onfrio, threatened to quit the PPDC after Raleigh Becket's discharge. This was mainly due to their intimate relationship and protectiveness of the younger Becket. * Chrome participated in 6 engagements. * After Pitfall, Chrome's wreck was dismembered and dumped into the Santa Monica scrapyard. Kaiju Killed Category:Canon Category:Jaegers Category:Mark III